Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image forming method, an image forming apparatus, and an image forming program.
Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, a method of forming a high-resolution image based on a plurality of low-resolution images has been proposed. For example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2006-127241 discloses a method of aligning a plurality of low-resolution images on a high-resolution space and estimating positions of pixels of the plurality of aligned low-resolution images. This method is intended to realize a faster process by dividing a high-resolution space into a plurality of areas and assuming representative positions of the areas as estimated values of all the pixels present in the areas.
In Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2006-127241, however, the accuracy is limited because a shift amount is estimated based on low-resolution images. Further, since calculation for estimating shift amounts is required, this results in longer processing time and increased consumption power of a device.